Gowns or smocks of either three-quarter or full length, with full length openings either front or rear, are well known. Such gowns often have partial or full length sleeves, belts and other fastening devices for detachably fastening pairs of flaps together for cleanliness or modesty purposes. Likewise, the full or partial overlapping of flaps provides ample means of spreading apart certain portions of the gown for medical examination purposes while maintaining proper decorum for the patient.
An example of presently used hospital gowns is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 233,634 issued Nov. 19, 1974 to D. R. Snider. The objections to this gown are extreme lack of modesty, inefficiency as to posterior examination and the need to wear another garment beneath for the sake of modesty. U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,573 issued Jan. 7, 1958 to P. O'Donnell is an improvement over Snider as to modesty and efficiency; however, utilization of the front panels are limited due to their inability to open completely to the shoulders and the gown is awkward and difficult to put on and take off in view of its full neck and overlapping front flap secured to an opposite shoulder.